Moskva-5
See also the article Moskva. The Moskva-5 (MOCKBA-5 in cyrillic) is a medium format rangefinder folding camera made by KMZ and produced between 1956-60. http://static.flickr.com/50/162266676_e8b435f7ee_m.jpg Its main difference from Moskva-4 is added selftimer. Earlier models of the Moskva were copies of the Zeiss Ikon Super Ikonta C. Unlike earlier models, this model is a Zeiss Super Ikonta adapted form, rather than a clone and unlike the Super Ikonta, its solid top plate has a built-in rangefinder and a dual-format viewfinder. Moskva-5 is the latest model in a series of cameras Moskva brand. Main difference from Moskva-4 is added self timer. The Moskva-5 was undoubtedly designed as an expensive professional camera, and not as an amateur model. It was built in an age (1956–1960) when 35mm photography was already suppressing 120-film, and only professionals still insisted on using the larger format. Its dual-format characteristics, rangefinder and excellent lens and finish indicate professional use also. Apparently these cameras were used until very late (the 1980's?) by Moscow street photographers. There are 2 types and 2 sub-types of the Moskva-5. As to Alexander Komarov The back of the camera showing the year of production (1958), two red windows for 6×6 and 6×9 numbering, the rangefinder window (left) and the separate viewfinder window (right). The symbol to the left of the serial number is the Krasnogorsk company logo. Dual Format Super Ikontas were made either for the 6×9 or 6×4.5 format. The Moskva-5 is a 6×6 and 6×9 camera. Since it has a fixed 105mm Industar lens, at 6×6 you have a mild tele at your disposal. To use the 6×6 size, you need to set the viewfinder to the square format. there is a lever to select the right window so you can see the numbering on the film back. The pressure plate does not need to be removed. The 6×9 red window is now blocked, so there's no room for confusion. As a last step, the 6×6 mask has to be inserted. The camera locks right into its holes. Close the camera and you're ready to shoot. Operation The Moment 24c is a leaf shutter with speeds of B, 1 to 1/250s. To fire it, the film needs to be transported or the release button will be blocked, indicated by a red window on the top plate. The shutter isn't set by advancing the film; it has to be cocked at the lens by a lever. To take a picture, press the button on the left of the camera top. The button on the right is for unlocking the front plate when the camera is collapsed. Before folding the camera, you shouldn't forget to push down the lever with the glass window. Moskva-5 03.JPG Moskva-5 02.JPG Moskva-5 05.JPG Moskva-5 06.JPG|Moskva-5 type 2b (1959) images by Süleyman Demir Specifications Data belongs to the camera type 2b in the photos. *Lens: Industar-24 (И-24) 110mm f/3.5 four elements in three groups **Aperture: f/3.5 - f/32 setting: lever and scale on the lens **Focus range: 1.5-15m + inf *Focusing: by a thumb lever, fixed onto the lens-shutter barrel plate,rotates wedge-shaped prisms in its window, turning the knob to focus rotates the glass, thus adjusts the rangefinder images that must be matched, the rangefinder window on the middle of the top plate sees this prisms apparatus window directly, (prisms assembly is rotatable 180 degrees to the right for the bellows closing) with no mechanical linkage between the lens and the body. Focusing is possibleby directly rotating the front lens element also. *Shutter: Moment-24S (Mомент-24C) leaf shutter, speeds 1-1/250 +B; setting ring and scale on the lens-shutter barrel *Cocking lever: on the lens-shutter barrel, not depends the winding *Shutter release: left side of the top plate, beside the winding knob, releasing is also possible by a knob on the right front side of the struts. To fire the shutter, the film needs to be transported, if not, the release button will be blocked, a double exposure locking mechanismindicated by a small window beside the winding knob, before winding it is white and the shutter release is blocked and after winding it is red and shutter release works *Winding knob: left side of the top plate *Viewfinder:coupled rangefinder and dual-format separate viewfinder for larger field of view, separate windows and eye-pieces. The two rangefinder windows are 6.5 cm apart (very long) for accurate focusing. Frame view changes according to the frame size adjustment lever that points the engravings, a square (6x6) and a rectangle (6x9), on the right of the top plate, this thumb lever moves a sliding frame in the viewfinder *Memory dial: on the winding knob, you can set three film types, and with each film type, four film speeds : (in cyrilic) Tsvetnaya (colour film): 22, 32, 45, 65 GOST, Panchrom (b/w film): 32, 45, 65, 90, Izopanch (b/w film): 32, 45, 65, 90 *Bellows opening button: on the right of the top plate; closing: simultaneously pressing to the two struts' back arms *Flash PC socket: X sync, on the shutter *Self timer: knob on top of the shutter *Back cover: removable, a lever in it for controlling 6x6 and 6x9 frame red window's lids, opens by a latch on the right side of the camera *Two red window on the back cover w/ built in lids, right lower side one is for 6x9 *Engravings in the back cover: Сделано в СССР (Sdelano v SSSR = Made in USSR) *Engravings on the top plate: Mockba -5 (hand writing style), and on the back of the top plate: KMZ logo and the serial number *Serial no. the first two digit show the production year *Leather hand grip *Two tripod sockets, 3/8", on the bottom plate and on the front cover *Body: made by injection molding, weight: 867g Moskva-5 07.JPG Moskva-5 09.JPG Moskva-5 08.JPG Moskva-5 04.JPG|images by Süleyman Demir Types of the Moskva-5 Type 1 *Produced in 1956 *Inscription "Moskva-5" in frame *Logo KMZ on the top *Very,very rare Type 2a *Produced between 1956-57. *Inscription "Moskva-5" without frame *Logo KMZ moved to back part *Inscription on the case and red windows old types *With bolts around tripod screw *Very rare Type 2b Photos above. *Produced between 1957-60 *Shutter is Moment-24C; *Little changed red windows and size of inscription on the case *Bolts around tripod screw was deleted Type 2c *Shutter is Moment-24 Type 2d *Produced in 1959 *Shutter is Moment-23 Shutter *Lens like in Moskva-4 last type Light Leaks The camera may suffer from light leaks. Light could enter the camera around the windows or through the sliders in the back cover to open the red windows. Light might also come in through small tears and holes in the billow. This page discribes how to fix the back cover light leaks. A possible fix is to glue a peace of cloth (micro fiber) on to the back plate to cover the sides of the plate that presses against the paper of the film. Notes and references Links *Moskva-5 Sample Images on www.sample-image.com/ * Moskva-5 Review on blog.bkspicture.com *Alfred's Camera Page Moskva-5 *in Fotoua * Tips for using the Moskva * Moskva 5 at Robert Monaghan's Medium Format Photography Megasite * Locating light leaks in a Moskva 5 at Nelsonfoto forums * Fixing light leaks (in french) at Dirapons'site * Krasnogorsk Moskva 5 on www.collection-appareils.fr by Sylvain Halgand Category: 6x9 rangefinder folding Category: 6x6 rangefinder folding Category: Former USSR Category: KMZ Category: M